


Whoever Fights Monsters (with added manip)

by saignant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fanart, M/M, Viral!Chris, nivanfield day, now with added manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: A sort of fix-it for Nivanfield Day 2019 on tumblrwith added MANIP of Virus!Chris





	Whoever Fights Monsters (with added manip)

Piers frantically looked around for something, anything he could use to save his Captain from the monstrous Haos that was about to kill the man he loved. He was ready to die trying to save Chris.

There! On the ground were two syringes full of the dreadful C- Virus, but to save Chris’s life Piers didn’t hesitate for a second. He crawled over to them, almost passing out from the pain that caused, put the first into the front pocket of his tactical vest – maybe he would still need it - and dosed himself with the other.

The virus didn’t take long to take hold and react with his body. The pain of growing the new limb, more an appendage, was excruciating, but Piers soon discovered the extraordinary power it gave him, and how to use it to free his Captain, save them from the monsters repeatedly, and get Chris to the chamber with the rescue pods.

There, their paths would diverge, Piers thought. He could already feel the hold he had on his humanity slipping, and the virus threatening to take over. Piers did not want to become one of the monsters he’d always fought against. Therefore he would take his own life, sacrifice himself, so Chris and the rest of humanity would have a chance to live another day. He ripped his B.S.A.A. badge off of his uniform. Something for Chris to remember him by and to give him strength to keep on fighting the good fight.

Chris was trying to help him to get into the pod, when he slipped the badge into his hand. Confused, Chris looked at it. But Piers hesitated a second too long, and Chris managed to dodge the arm that tried to shove him into the rescue pod.

“What do you think you’re doing, Piers? You’re coming with me!”

“No, Captain! I’ve become a monster! I would only hurt you if I mutate more, and in the rescue pod you’d have nowhere to go! I don’ t want to be responsible for your death. Please, go! Live your life and, maybe, next year drink a beer in my memory, but please, chose life!”

“No!” Chris shouted back. “I’m not going to leave you here.”

Acting so fast Piers could do nothing against it, Chris took the second injection from Piers vest pocket, put it to his neck and exposed himself to the virus.

Almost immediately Chris blacked out, Piers was barely fast enough to catch him to prevent him from hitting the floor. Chris body started to have seizures.

Piers had to make the decision: stay here, which would mean their certain death, or take Chris to the surface in the rescue pod and taking the risk of unleashing two dangerous B.O.W. onto the world.

His love for his Captain won, so he hauled him into the rescue pod, sealed it and pulled the lever that would discharge it into the ocean. Then he sat down next to Chris and, with his good arms, cradled Chris close to him. Chris wasn’t shaking so bad anymore and he seemed to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes.

“Piers? Is it dark in here? I can’t see.”

Piers looked into his Captain’s eyes. They were bloodshot and the iris seemed to be swirling, bleeding out into the former white. A gruesome sight. But Piers couldn’t help but wonder if his Captain would be able to look beyond Piers deformity if Chris was blind. Maybe the scientists at the B.S.A.A. Would be able to revers the effects of the virus, but what if they couldn’t? For now Piers had to stick to the truth.

“No, Chris, I’m afraid the light’s are on. It’s your eyes… the virus is doing something to it.”

“Oh, I see. Or, I don’t, I guess.” Chris laughed weakly. “Piers, why did you do it? Save us, when you were so intent on killing yourself before?”

“I… I could never kill you,” Piers whispered. In that moment, Piers decided to tell the whole truth. “I love you, Captain. Chris.”

Piers couldn’t read the expression on Chris’s face. It was hard without being able to see Chris eyes, which he had closed.

Chris sighed. “My god, I can’t believe it took us both getting infected to finally confess our feelings. Some hero I am, huh? I’d say I’m the greatest coward in the world. I’m sorry Piers, that I never manned up to say it before. I’m … Would you kiss me?”

“Like this? I’m hideous.”

“Please!”

Blindly Chris was searching for Piers mouth and the other finally gave in, putting their mouths together in what for Piers was the sweetest, most emotional kiss of his life.

Until Chris lips began to shake under his, and soon the older man’s body was shaking under him with even more severe seizures than before. Piers was terrified Chris would die, but he didn’t know what to do, so he simply held onto Chris, praying for the seizures to stop again.

Whatever deity seemed to be with them in the pod must have heard Piers pleas. The seizures got milder, then they stopped. Piers could tell the second Chris regained consciousness again. A ripple seemed to go through his body, he tensed like there was too much energy running through him.

When Chris spoke he sounded harder, almost vicious. “Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you? In fact would never even want you to change back again, Piers. You are magnificent, so much better than a mere human, all that power you have gained!”

Then he opened his eyes to meet Piers shocked gaze. Chris pupils were mere slits, sitting in a burning red iris.

All the warmth was gone.


End file.
